


Chevys and Pies

by DanieXJ



Series: Original Mardi Gras [3]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-20
Updated: 2001-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little angst, a little big day, and the semi-annual ER 'excitement' (that usually came during the real world's Winter and Spring Sweeps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Now listen here...just stick it in your pointy ear...I'll still...teach this boy..." Dave seemed to have quite a repertoire of both popular songs and Broadway hits. For the past two months he had been running through all of them, but the patients seemed to like it when he came in humming a song that they could identify, and so Kerry had let it ride. Only reminding him every once in a while that this wasn't a karaoke bar, and not to sing so loud.

But this, this was something that Kerry just couldn't let slide. "Malucci." Dave's eyes got large as he turned around slowly.

He swallowed, "Chief, I'll quiet down if you want, but...I was just..."

Kerry smiled, which didn't throw him off as much as it would have two months ago, "I want you to learn the correct words to that song if you are going to be humming it in my ER."

Dave nodded but was clearly confused, "So, it is not named 'The Saga Begins'?"

Kerry sat down and started to look over some budget charts, "Nope, definitely older than that."

Dave's eyes lit up, "Older really, like you older or like Dr. Corday older?"

Kerry stared up at Dave intently and muttered to herself, "Note, don't start what you don't want to finish." To Dave she responded, "Go ask Don McLean Dave; but first," Kerry handed him a chart, "This says that it is an employee...so try not to get yourself fired. Okay?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

Dave nodded cockily, "Who me? I am the charmer of the ER."

Chuny tilted her head to one side as they crossed paths by the admit desk. "In what universe?"

Kerry glanced around and decided that if she wanted to get any of this budget work done, it would have to be in her 'office' in the lounge. She quickly gathered the necessary papers and moved to the lounge. As she put the papers down on her desk a calendar page floated down to the ground. As she picked it up she cursed, "I can't believe I forgot...God..."

Kerry was so deep in thought that when Kim wrapped her arms around Kerry she nearly jumped out of her skin. Kerry quickly hid the paper. Kim didn't seem to notice, "So, what did you forget Ker?"

Kerry eyes danced all over the room, "That I have a hair appointment today. I can't believe that I forgot, I was going to go and get it cut again, because it is getting to that stage where it is not long or short. What do you think that I should get?" Kerry's words came out rapid fire.

Kim chuckled, "You know it doesn't matter to me. But, I hear that a pixiesque cut is all the rage now. One of my friends said it is very popular in Chalupaville...I'm not sure where that is exactly though. She also said something about green scrubs being a big seller too." Kim shrugged, "So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Kerry's eyes got large, "What?"

Kim's brow furrowed, "You don't remember...tomorrow I have my high school reunion."

Kerry sighed, "Kim, I...I don't think that I can go after all. I'm sorry, I wish...I just can't."

Kim looked like a puppy dog that had just watched her owners drive off on vacation. "Are you sure Kerry? I could..."

Kerry patted Kim's arm, "No, you go on and have fun at your reunion. Brag about how successful you are."

Kim still looked sad, but her steadfast smile was slowly resurfacing, "And I'll brag about my highly successful and stunningly beautiful girlfriend."

Kerry mock pushed at Kim, "Kim..." she said with a smile.

They were interrupted by Chuny who burst into the lounge. "Dr. Weaver, there is a massive trauma coming in. Six car pile up on the expressway."

Kerry nodded and stole a quick kiss from Kim, "I'll see you tonight Dr. Legaspi." With that she whirled around, the bottom of her lab coat doing that ever sexy flip.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim sat at a table all alone in the hotel conference room. It wasn't that she didn't have friends in High School, she was actually quite popular back then. But Kerry's actions the previous day had set her mind working. She didn't like not communicating with Kerry, it made for situations like the whole suspension business where they didn't talk for two years. She was worried that it would snowball, and she didn't know if she could take being away from Kerry for that long again. When she nodded and looked up Curtis, an old friend of Kim's, was staring down at her with his eyebrow raised. Kim laughed, "Ah the inventor of the  
evil eye. How are you doing Curtis, have any more kids?"

Curtis turned a chair and straddled it. "Nope, two is the perfect number, one girl, and one boy. The more important question is, how are you Oakley? We haven't chatted in a long while. Not even an email. I'm crushed darlin'"

Kim laughed nervously, "Well other than you bringing back the traumatic memories that accompany that nickname…I've been busy "Frank"."

Curtis' smile only got larger, "So, ya met someone huh? She cute?"

"Beautiful"

He nodded, "Is she smart?"

"Sometimes so smart that it amazes me."

Curtis pursed his lips in thought and then snapped his fingers, "Is she older?" This particular question didn't get an answer, just a slap to Curtis' gut. He rubbed it, "Ouch...that hurt. So she is older...hmm..."

Kim shook her head at his actions. He had always seemed to act more like a big brother to Kim than a best friend. In this vein he always wanted to meet any and all of Kim's girlfriends, no matter how long she had been going out with them. "I wouldn't say that to her. She might hit you with her crutch."

Curtis raised his index finger, "Ah, she has a physical disability. What profession is she in?"

Kim crossed her arms and started to play the game in earnest. "Medical."

Curtis smiled, "Ah, so I'm going to have to work for it. Okay..." Curtis started to mumble to himself. It was his way to organize facts, Kim had always been astounded at how he could outline his papers in his head. He finally looked back up, "Okay, she is a professor in a Med School somewhere." Kim laughed but didn't validate or refute his statement. "Well, what does she do? Don't ask me why, but I assume that she is a doctor."

Kim shook her head, "Your mistake was assuming that she is hampered by her disability." Kim spoke the next words with much pride, "She is the Head of the Emergency Department where I work, County General."

Curtis' voice seemed to squeak, "Dr. Kerry Weaver...."

Kim nodded, "Yes, you know her?"

Curtis nodded, "My first day at my new station I was told to stay far away from her. That she could um...cas...you know...with words."

Kim frowned, "Curtis, she is nothing like that...well...that is just her job. She is such a beautiful person, both on the inside and the outside."

Curtis smiled but didn't look totally convinced, "Maybe next time I drop by I will say hello. I also heard that you got into some trouble with the good old Chicago PD a few years ago. That all taken care of?"

Kim patted Curtis on the arm, "Yeah, the charges were dropped...and let's just leave it at that for now. Look, you want to like dance or something?"

Curtis gallantly got up and held out his hand to her. Letting the change of subject slide for the moment. "I would love to, but you aren't going to put the moves on me or anything are you? I do have a wife and two kids to go home to."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Don't you wish buster...don't you wish."

oOOOOo

Kerry stood at her kitchen counter washing the dishes from her dinner for one. She sighed, "Well, lightning has struck me down yet. Two hours." She finished with the last dish but didn't move from the sink. Suddenly her beeper went off. She rolled her eyes and dialed the ERs number at County. She waited for Randi's programmed greeting, "This is Dr. Weaver, you paged me?"

In a slightly strained voice Randi responded, "Dr. Weaver, we have a small problem down here. Could you come in as soon as possible."

Kerry closed her eyes, "Of course Randi, I'll be right in." She hung up, and muttered, "Yeah, small...I bet."


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry wasn't wrong in her estimation. The ER was in full crisis mode when she walked in. Nurses and Doctors were running all over the place, and it seemed as if nothing was getting done. Kerry frowned as she made her way to the desk. Randi was there valiantly trying to keep track of everything. "Aren't you off Randi."

Randi laughed a staccato laugh, "Like Frank could do this." Randi turned to an overly irate patient who was yelling at the top of his lungs. "No, YOU go sit down in a chair and we will be with you in a MOMENT."

Kerry surveyed the chaos around her and moved some papers around on the desk until she found what she was looking for. When she found it she smirked. Kerry waded into the middle of the many moving bodies lifted the whistle up to her lips, and blew as hard as she could. Everyone's heads snapped around to stare at the short red head with the crutch, and she flew into ultra ER chief mode. "Thank you for your attention everyone. Now, if you are a person who is looking for a family member please line up at the desk in an orderly, and by that I mean no pushing, shoving, kicking, spitting, or otherwise acting like four year olds, fashion and Randi will help you." She turned to the doctors and nurses standing on the other side of the admit desk. "Work on the worst first, then work your way through everyone. We've done this before... let's go ...let's go..." Everyone started moving in a much more orderly fashion. 

Once Kerry was sure that they weren't going to revert to the chaos that she had walked in on she turned to Randi. "Call in everyone that you can find. This is going to take a while." Randi nodded and Kerry went to catch up with a woman who was bleeding all the way down the hall. Kerry shook her head as she practically ran after the woman, "How much do I get paid for this? Jeeze...I need a raise."

oOOOOo

"Well that was a great save Kerry." Romano said with a smirk. "Don't you think you should have closed our doors to casualties. You know, share the load."

Kerry looked up from her paperwork with fire in her eyes, "I tried Robert. But as you know, someone else reversed my decision."

Robert wagged a finger at Kerry, "You should really keep better control of your ER Kerry."

Kerry slowly got up and walked over to the door where Romano was standing, "The story is more like this... Robert... someone above me seemed to cave when the media started commenting on how County had stopped taking in patients. Look if you want to manage my ER, fine, I dare you. BUT..." Kerry now seemed to tower over Romano even though there was only a small difference of height. "If you want me to run this ER, you. let. me. do it. MY way."

As Romano nodded and tried to become invisible as he strode down the hall everyone at the admit desk burst into cheers. Kerry didn't even bat an eyelash. "Get back to work people. If you can't find something to do. I will MAKE something for you to do." With that she swirled back into the lounge.

Randi pretended to look busy, "What do you think is bugging her? Before this she had been unusually nice lately. Now it is ultra-bitch mode."

Dave chuckled, "I bet I know what is bugging her. I remember my Mom going through it a while ago. I bet she is turning 40. You know...all that over the hill stuff that is a bunch of crap?"

Randi waved a hand at Dave, "Dave, that is one of the stupidest things that you have ever said."

Dave shrugged as he snagged the chart of a leg lac in curtain two. He impulsively decided to poke his head into the lounge first. Kerry was working through the endless pile of paperwork on her desk when Dave cleared his throat. With a sigh she looked up, "What can I do for you Dr. Malucci?"

Dave swallowed, "I...we're sorry for the clapping before, but we didn't know how to show that we are behind you with the whole Romano is an ass thing."

Kerry waved a hand, "Thank you...I think...now...don't you have some patient to H & P?"

Dave held up the chart, "I'm already ahead of you chief. What promises to be a very challenging leg lac." As he was walking towards the door he turned slightly to the side, "Oh, and happy birthday chief. You're turning...what...thirty?" With that statement, and a wink that could have just been Kerry's imagination, he was out of the room like a bat out of hell since he didn't know how Kerry would take it.

She was taking his comment pretty well until Kim walked in and placed a chart on Kerry's desk. "Did you examine this patient?"

Kerry looked down at the chart, and shook her head, "No, I think that was Dr. Chen. Why?"

Kim grimaced, not one of her more attractive faces, "Well, he is gone, and whoever paged me did it because he or she thought that the man might be the one who set the fire."

Kerry blew out an annoyed breath, "Doesn't anyone in this place know the police's number?"

Kim smirked, "The patients seem to. So, it appears that we have another person obsessed with fire running loose in the ER. But I don't think that a Popsicle enema is going to fix this guy." Kerry just stood there, with her mouth opening and closing in agitation. Kim slowly closed Kerry's mouth and continued speaking, "I believe the phrase that you are looking for is 'oh shit', or maybe the lesser used, 'well crap'."

Kerry chuckled softly her mood already lifting, "I guess that we will have to go find this guy before he burns down the ER."

As if on cue a shout came from the admit desk, "Nobody moves or I burn down the place."

Kim pulled a hand through her unruly blonde hair, "Doesn't it just feel like your birthday today." Kim didn't see the flicker of surprise and worry flash over Kerry's face because it was immediately followed by her ER chief stare.

Kerry slowly moved towards the door and opened it, not wanting to scare the guy into doing something rash. She could feel Kim behind her near her left shoulder. She slowly walked into the main part of the ER. Everyone was standing as if in a tableaux. "What can I do for you sir?" Kerry asked with a caring voice.

The man held what appeared to be a milk jug and a long handled lighter. If Kerry were to guess she would say that the jug probably had kerosene in it. "Don't move, I...I don't want to do this...but I..."

Kerry slowly moved towards the man, "Is there anything I can do? Why do you want to burn us down?"

The man's hands started shaking and Kerry swallowed, "They...everyone knows, but it was an accident, it was an accident. I  
didn't know... I didn't know."

The police chose this moment to burst into the ER, quickly scan it, and suddenly the man was falling onto Kerry splashing the kerosene all over her. She quickly caught him, "Luka..."

Luka nodded and sprang into action, "Randi, get a surgeon down here...and I need a gurney."

Kerry meanwhile crutched over to the two responding policemen. "Where the hell do you get off coming into MY ER and blowing away a patient who had done nothing yet. I repeat nothing...he had harmed no one...and I'm not afraid to tell your superior. So I suggest you call him in. Now."

The men swallowed an nodded. One softly said, "Dr. Weaver, could I suggest that you get changed out of those clothes?"

Kerry nodded distractedly, "Right..." and walked off towards the lounge to change into some scrubs.


	4. Chapter 4

Curtis loomed over Kerry, who was now dressed in blue scrubs to Kim's chagrin. Kerry had thought it was hilarious as Kim tried to explain the greatness of the green scrubs as opposed to blue ones. But those happy moments were far from Kerry's mind at the moment.

Curtis spoke in a confidential voice, "These are very serious charges Dr. Weaver, and these are two of my best men."

Kerry narrowed her eyes, "Captain, all I know is what I saw. Those two officers came charging in here. Looked around and shot a patient under my care."

Curtis nodded, "He was your patient? Might I suggest calling the police next time an arsonist comes into the ER?"

Kerry leaned on her crutch, "Every patient in the ER is under my care. But I do want to file charges against your officers. And I will." With that she moved back to the admit desk.

oOOOOo

Kim was in the ER looking for Kerry. She had only briefly seen Kerry after she had gone to get changed into some non-flammable clothes. And she was worried, she knew that Kerry had seen it all in the ER, but her inner psychologist still knew that having a dying man fall on you would not give you happy dreams. She was so intent on looking for Kerry that she slammed into Curtis coming the other way. Her head snapped up, "What are you doing here?"

Curtis stared down at Kim with a frown, "Your," he said the next words with so much contempt that it threatened to drip out of his mouth onto his chin, "girlfriend is pressing charges against my two best officers. Did you see what happened?"

Kim gripped her clipboard close to her chest. "Not really. Why are you asking? Kerry would not accuse those officers of something unless it happened."

Curtis shook his head annoyed, "Look, do you know where she went? I need to talk to her a bit more."

Kim raised an eyebrow accusingly, "Follow me."

Curtis tried to explain, "This is just my job Oakley, I hope that you understand."

Kim didn't respond just slammed open the door to the lounge. "Captain Scott would like to talk to you more Dr. Weaver."

Kerry looked up, surprised at Kim's use of her title. "Kim?"

Curtis turned to Kim, "C'mon Oakley, cut me a little slack here. It's just my job."

Kim shook her head and walked out of the lounge. Curtis turned back to Kerry with a sigh, "Could I ask you some more questions Dr. Weaver?"

Kerry gestured that he should sit, "Are you going to listen to my answers Captain?"

Curtis rolled his eyes, "I deserved that. Yes, but you have to understand the severity of what you are saying."

Kerry laughed shortly, "Captain, do you think that I have never seen a shooting before, or a arson attempt, or had the police in here taking someone's life because they pull a knife, or a gun, or a piece of paper? There is at least one per year, if not more. Sometimes it seems to happen on a schedule."

Curtis took out a pad of paper and held it up, "Luckily I always come prepared."

With a perfectly straight face Kerry said, "Ah... boy scout..."

Curtis' head snapped up, but all he did was ask his first question. "Had Mr. Nello threatened anyone in the ER before the officers arrived on scene?"

Kerry nodded, "Yes, but only obliquely. I believe that he was scared out of his wits about getting in trouble for the blaze."

Curtis wrote in his pad, "Did he say anything after the officers came in?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, nothing. They came in the door. Mr. Nello you said his name was?" Curtis nodded, "Mr. Nello looked over at them obviously very frightened and he started to wave the lighter around as he had been doing before. Then the two officers opened fire." At this point Luka walked into the room Kerry looked up at him. He didn't say a word just closed his eyes for a few seconds longer they would have been if he had blinked. Then walked over to his locker tiredly and stripped off his lab coat.

Curtis saw this whole exchange and sighed, "He's dead...damn...I was hoping that I didn't have to put my officers through this." Kerry looked ready to interrupt but Curtis held a hand up. "But I will Dr. Weaver. Now, do you know where I can find...is it Chuny? I believe she is a nurse."

Kerry nodded, "She should be still here. Just ask Frank at the desk, he'll know." Curtis nodded and quietly left the room. Kerry followed after him shortly. Almost running into Malucci in the hall. "Shouldn't you be watching where you are going Malucci?"

Dave blushed and said, "Sorry chief, I um.... have to go... but Dr. Legaspi is up on the roof." Then ran out of the ER.

Kerry stared intently at Dave's retreating back. "How the hell did he know?" She sighed and got on the elevator, pushing the button for the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

Kerry quietly slipped behind Kim and put her hands around the blondes beautiful body. "Hello gorgeous...are you all right?"

Kim started, then realized who it was and turned around in Kerry's arms. "Yeah, I am now." From somewhere she brought out a single black rose.

Kerry's eyebrows rose in question, "Is there something you aren't telling me Kim?"

Kim winced, "No, just think of it as dark red, as deep a color red as my love is for you."

Kerry nodded with a smile, "You are such a romantic Kim. All you could find on such short notice?"

Kim smiled, "Yep, but why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday today? And such a big one too..." Kim's smile lessened, "Did you not trust me or something? I thought that we had gone through that already. I was worried that something was going wrong with our relationship again."

Kerry sighed and moved to the side of Kim, "We've never really talked about our respective ages. I mean, I've hit my peak and am crashing down to the ground."

Kim snorted, "I sincerely doubt that Ker. Actually I can verify the fact that you still have lots of spark in you. But Kerry, how old do you think I am?"

Kerry slowly looked at Kim's body from head to toes. "Thirty-one?"

Kim laughed, "Ker, I'm flattered...but no. Let's just say I'll be hitting your little milestone in about two years."

Kerry sighed, "Can you go a little off balance also? You know...keep me company? God this is SO stupid. I'm a rational adult."

Kim started to make interesting nonsense patterns on Kerry's back as they looked out at the blood red sunrise that lit the sky up as if Chicago was burning, "Not to mention extremely successful, beautiful, snack- size, caring, loving, did I say more beautiful than this sunrise?"

Kerry carefully stepped up onto the small ledge that was before the wall of the roof. This put her head even with Kim's. She quickly took advantage of this by sensuously meeting Kim's lips in the lightest of kisses. Slowly the kiss got harder and more persistent. Both women's tongues seeking the other's. The sun chose this instant to timidly stick it's head out from behind the horizon. The light that poured over the two women's out of breath bodies glinted off their hair with gold and copper hues. They both spoke at once after taking a breath, and all the beauty of both nature and each other in. "I love you."

They looked at each other and both broke out in gales of laughter. Kim was the first to regain a normal breathing pattern, "So, are you over this whole I'm too old and over the hill thing?"

Kerry put on a serious face and said, "Yes, thank you Kim." But with a smirk continued, "Just wait ten years."

Kim put her free hand over her face and dragged it down to her chin. "I don't think I'll survive that Ker." Just then her beeper went off. She let go of Kerry's hand to see who it was. "Ah, Malucci. They need you down in the lounge."

Kerry narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow, "But why would they page you?"

Kim looked towards the heavens and shrugged, "Guess we had better go find out huh?"

Kerry rolled her eyes and held out her left elbow for Kim to take, "Lead the way Dr. Legaspi."


	6. Chapter 6

Kim led Kerry towards the lounge, but Kerry held up a hand as she heard arguing behind the door. She glanced over at the desk and saw that sure enough Frank was at the desk. Which meant that it was Randi fighting with Dave inside the lounge.

Inside Randi was standing with her hands on her hips, "You had better be right about this. You never know, this could be all our jobs...or...I don't think she is going to like this at all. You know the kind of mood that she has been in lately."

Dave frowned, the first time that anyone in the ER had ever seen him make this particular face. "Look, it was my idea, I'll take the  
responsibility okay. You happy? I get blamed for everything around here anyway...what is one more screw up for easy Malucci right. So don't worry."

Back outside the lounge Kerry led Kim into the drug lock-up and whispered. "Okay, tell me the truth. Did he plan all this?"

Kim smiled, "All of it, but before that he came to me and in his own particular style," Kerry smirked, "informed me that I should get my head out of my butt and go tell you happy birthday. Then he shoved the flower in my face."

Kerry sighed, "What if I don't want to go in there?"

Kim thought for a second and a smile came to her face, "Yeah, but it's a chocolate, chocolate cake."

Kerry sighed loudly, "Fine...I'll go be embarrassed by all my co-workers. But only long enough to eat some cake. Then I get to yell at them to go back to work?"

Kim's body shook with laughter as they both walked over to the door. Kim slowly pushed it open and everyone inside yelled, "Surprise."

Kerry pretended to be suitably surprised. "Who's all this for?"

Malucci's eyes got so large that she thought they were going to stick that way. She decided that since he had arranged all this, and he hadn't burned, blew up, offended, maimed, severely bruised (long story), or played a prank on anyone for almost a whole week she wouldn't torture him...much more. Instead she slowly walked over to him and gave him a motherly kiss on his cheek. She whispered, "Thanks David."

He fainted.

Kerry used her years of experience at controlling the visibility of her emotions at this moment. Not cracking up in the middle of her surprise birthday party. No one else had any qualms though, and soon everyone was laughing their heads off at Dave. Kerry snatched some smelling salts from her locker, though she had no idea why she had smelling salts in her locker, but she carefully waved them under Dave's nose. He sat up with a start. "Chief?" Then in a whisper he continued so that only Kerry could hear. "Tell me I didn't just faint." Kerry just smiled understandingly.

Kim cut in giving Malucci a hand up, "She could tell you...but she would be lying." She turned to the rest of the room, "So, is everyone ready for cake?"


End file.
